Christmas Fun
by Insane Magician
Summary: Cat Grant is hosting a Christmas Eve party for her employees, but due to Carter, it isn't a normal eve; The Nightmare Before Christmas prompted a costume party. It also ends up being Carter's fault that Kara stays for more than the party, she stays the night. In Cat's bed. And it's all, Carter's fault, but he has no idea how it's his fault, or what is.
1. Christmas Eve

_Disclaimer_ : Supergirl is part of the DC franchise and now belongs to Warner. I'm not making money from this, and it's made purely for entertainment purposes.

Note: Why? To quote Moose from Step-Up: the right question is, "why not?". This is my Christmas gift to you all, dear readers, hope you like it. Not beta-ed; any mistakes pointed out would be welcome, as well as reviews of course. This won't be a long story, a three-shot at most.

 **Christmas Fun  
** Christmas Eve

Halloween wouldn't be Halloween without its customary costume party but that year, it had been discussed having it as a special Christmas Eve involving _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ , as per Carter's request. Everyone was looking forward to it, specially since their boss would have to dress up and a bet favorite was: Sally.

Of course, Kara didn't join the game until last minute possible, "Miranda Priestly, as in _The Devil Wears Prada_ movie's fashion icon."

Everyone groaned. It was time to close the poll and Kara had been the only one to consider it. Some thought it a waste — Kara had the inside knowledge, it was a given she would be right. James and Winn narrowed their eyes but, they doubted very much the woman would even _consider_ speaking about a possible costume. No one could change their bets now though, yet there were others skeptical about it. Sally or Supergirl, those were the only choices most gave their uptight boss.

Kara, of course, had her costume already bought. It was obviously a fake Supergirl costume, which was the entire point of it, and with Alex's help, she had straightened her hair and already had contact lenses that darkened her eyes considerably. The curly buoyancy of her usual hair for her hero persona was something she tended to hide at work with hairdos and whatnot; it was a good counter measure, that and the heels on her boots, which made her feel as though she walked on stilettos.

"I'm not convinced Kara," Alex began, not for the first time, "your stature and build isn't something that can be faked."

"Hey, my cheek bones don't look this way!" Kara complained; whined was more accurate though. It wasn't the make up, it was something that Alex had found and thought would be useful. "Besides, my bleached roots would give them enough to talk about; they aren't going to really see _me_ as Supergirl."

"Most people are blinded by your charming klutz nature," her sister teased. "Any chance of you not returning home and getting a date?"

"And leave you on your own, at Christmas Eve?" The alien shook her head. "No way! At most, this would end by eleven, else I'm still going to be back fifteen minutes before midnight."

"Santa might come by three am."

"Ha — _ha_ ," Kara pouted; she had always been deceived with the whole Santa debacle, at least until most of her peers began giving her weird looks. "I swear I could see — through the _walls_ , a sleigh in the distance."

"You never saw it again."

"Hey, I couldn't fly properly back then!" She excused, still frowning. "I swear my cousin must have had something done or was involved to a degree on that one."

"Don't ruin it for Carter," Alex teased.

"I wonder if he already knows . . . ."

"I bet he thinks along your lines," the human laughed. "'It's not Santa, it's Superman!'

"Really, with the way you hang around them, I don't know if I should feel jealous." She pushed the younger woman. "Are we still sisters, or have you replaced me with that conniving woman you call 'boss'?"

But Alex only rolled her own eyes, not seeing Kara's telling blush. Honestly, she asked herself that very same question, _constantly_.

* * *

The party was going on well. Everyone laughed at her attempt, everyone but Cat, who only sighed at the fakeness and narrowed her eyes. Kara swallowed, thinking that maybe that was how others felt whenever she had to use her x-ray vision on them. Carter was, of course, a magnificent Jack Skelington, and completely more outgoing when she arrived, though only with her. He didn't revert back to shy whenever someone else wished to speak with him, but he adopted a reserved kind of disposition with others.

The party began at four, to give those who had families a chance to go home at six, and for those single and/or with family abroad, it went on till ten. Even if Kara had Alex, she couldn't bear the look Carter gave her at six and asked if she would leave. She couldn't.

"Oh hey, look, mistletoe!" Winn called to attention, standing besides Kara. "Do I get to kiss Supergirl?"

The double meaning was lost on everyone else as they laughed.

"Hey, not fair, I was here with her first!" Carter stated bluntly, narrowing his gaze at Winn and standing in front of Kara. "That means _I_ should get the kiss!"

"So, you want a kiss?" Kara asked him to his ear, but it was loud enough for everyone else to hear.

Carter blushed, began to stammer a bit as Winn chuckled. Cat narrowed her own eyes as she heard that and glared at the back of her employee's head, making the young man freeze.

"You can ask me, Carter," Kara said again, looking at the boy. He simply nodded, mutely, and she just smiled softly in answer. "Okay then, close your eyes."

He did as told, and smiled in relief when he felt soft lips on his cheek. Giving him a wink, she also gave Winn a kiss to his cheek and at his pout, the boy laughed.

"There, kisses to you both," Kara teased her friend, shoving him along. Everyone left to get more drinks, laughing as they went. "You okay?"

"Yeah!" Carter replied, boyish grin still intact. "Thanks Kara! Can I get you something else?"

"No —" and he was off, probably to fill a plate again, and she could only laugh at his retreating form.

"Thank you," the words prevented her from leaving, and her sharp intake breath couldn't compare to her spiked pulse. "You treat him so well, and I don't even pay you for it."

"You wouldn't have to," Kara confessed, taking a deep breath before realizing her mistake; she blushed as she took in the scent that was uniquely her boss. "I really enjoy spending time with him."

"He is a special boy." Cat replied, looking at her son fondly before turning back to her assistant. "Well, I'm glad you opted for such a costume, even if it looks completely fake."

"I thought it would be too cliche and risky to come as Andr _é_ a Sachs," she countered with an eye roll. "Besides, I thought you dressing as Miranda Priestly was something of a long shot. The iconic white hair and do, plus Hermes' Scarf and Prada heels are most certainly a nice choice.

"I doubt I would be able to display a full _Chanel_ couture as my assistant counterpart does in the movie."

"True but, then again, you're still long ways from being her level of assistant," Cat gave her a once over, "she's certainly a role model to look up to.

"Just don't leave me stranded in the middle of an important week in a foreign country;" she gave her employee her most devious smile, "I promise I won't be as understanding as Miranda."

She turned back to look at those inside and, in a moment of impulse, Kara did something, a rather _risky_ something. Leaning close, she wanted to take advantage of the fact that the woman was looking away and she had perfect access to the beautiful cheek to lean in and give it a soft, tender kiss. But, Cat was Cat, she noticed the movement and turned quickly, but of course it wasn't Supergirl-fast, and Kara didn't notice until soft lips touched soft lips. Realizing, their eyes met briefly, before they closed and allowed for the connection to last a fraction longer than it should have. This meant, of course, that anyone who caught the action would gape, blink, and find out it was likely their imagination. After all, had it been true, Kara would have a handprint on her cheek, not a soft smile directed at her.

"Kara." What was hidden from prying eyes, and helped keep the embarrassed blush from their super girl, was the fact that Cat was holding her hand, _tight_. "We may discuss this later. Not necessarily today but, however, Carter has been looking forward to having you spend more time after everyone leaves."

She turned to look at said boy, who was making his way back at them, after carefully considering that it was polite to still bring his mother and good friend some bites to eat.

"He was talking about s'mores by the fireplace."

"Yeah, um, I — as long, as long as I can call my sister before midnight, it's a fantastic idea."

"Great," they finally released hands, "and remember, as long as it's not work related, you may call me Cat."

"That sounds, great." She clearly hesitated at that last word, but a soft hand brushing an arm took any sting from the reluctance. "Thank you, Cat, that means a lot."

"Mom!" Carter said as he returned, clearly enjoying himself. The contact between CEO and assistant was broken. "I brought these for you both."

"Thank hon."

"Agreed, thanks Carter," Kara picked one and grinned, "you brought several of these; how did you know they are my favorite?"

He only blushed, then frowned a bit. "Um, Kara, you haven't kiss my mom."

"True, but that's easily fixed," those words made Cat freeze, then she felt soft lips pressed to her cheek. "There! No special kisses from Supergirl this night!"

Carter giggled, while his mother had an unusual smile on her lips, her cheeks being softly engulfed by a rush of blood that arrived from her neck. Kara also blushed, but much more obviously and not so delicately. The temperature seemed to rise, and the air between both women seemed to charge itself. It was going to be a long night, and an even longer night after.

* * *

"Kara, are you going to a man's tonight, _finally_?" Alex asked over the phone.

"Alex, please don't ask," because she was staying with a man, albeit a rather young one who could get her in trouble if the suggestion her sister made was anything to go by. Not that she was opposed to such activities from said young man's mother. "I —"

"No, spending the night is spending the night!" Her sister countered, and suddenly it sounded as though a door was opened and loud music was sounding from the other side.

"Did you go out to party?" Kara gasped, frowning a bit. "Alex! What about our yearly tradition?!"

"Kara, we've been through this!" Her sister sounded exasperated. "Even when you came around through flight, just so we could continue were we left off as kids, won't make _Santa_ any more real! I have to go now! Love you!"

The line went dead. "Yeah, all these years of tradition, suddenly dumped."

She went back to her place besides Carter on the rug before the chimney.

"Trouble in paradise?" Cat teased; it was no secret that her boss thought she had an easy life. With the wig and heels off, the woman looked incredibly comfortable in her own house and backless couture.

"Which tradition, Kara?" The boy asked, genuinely interested; she was now wearing a loaned and rather big sweater from her employer and yoga, rather short pants, and she had never felt more at home. She bumped shoulders with him, making him grin and be completely at ease. "Mom and I have one of our own."

"Waiting for Santa?" She asked ruefully, earning a gasp from the boy, and she could just grin. "Well, that's _my_ sisterly tradition!

"I have my reasons to believe Superman helps the _jolly old fellow_ but," she shrugged. "I keep my ears alert, my eyes wide and my nose ready."

"Cookie dough!" He cried, turning to look excitedly at his mother at the astounded nod from his companion. "See mom, I told you! He smells of cookie dough!"

"Guess we'll be hunting for him with a guest," Cat gave her assistant a rather odd smile, completely warm and unguarded, which made Kara blush, _again_ , "you can spend the night too, if you'd like."

"I always wondered what the guest bedroom was for, once grandma left." Carter muttered, almost darkly.

"Nonsense Carter," his mother admonished. "That room isn't going to be used until we have a priest and a shaman look at it, and rid it of anything nasty my mother might have left behind."

"I swear," he replied quickly, shuddering. "Well, Kara can take my bed."

"Oh no —"

"That might be acceptable," Cat hummed, considering, "I do enjoy it when we share my bed. Makes me feel less alone."

"Not like we can do it every night," he replied, giving his mother a side glance. "Stupid shrink, I swear he has it wrong."

". . ."

The silence was almost unbearable, but mostly because Kara didn't want to interrupt their thoughts. They stared as the marshmallows finally turned into a gooey mess on a stick.

"You know, with Supergirl around, I have less nightmares," she confessed; she actually now had more, specially considering she had so many people she held dear who were possible targets, "but if it's fine with you both, I wouldn't mind spending the night."

"Not like you have someone waiting at home," Cat remarked, tone a bit scathing.

"You can always come here if you don't want to be alone," Carter supplied.

Kara smiled and brushed shoulders with him again, smiling at him. They both placed the melted 'mallows on their cookie, which was already covered by chocolate. Their actions were so similar, that Cat had a sense of déjà vu and the unsettling feeling that it was Kara, not her, who was the mother of the boy. They ate s'mores like old friends, while Cat watched with wonder. When did her assistant become so comfortable with her son, and when did her son turn so adoring of another human being? It wasn't like Carter connected with others, or didn't connect for that matter, it was more due to the fact that the boy enjoyed living in his own world. Somehow, Kara managed to enter said world and take residence.

On one hand, her son had a friend, on the other hand, it was her assistant. Cat felt that there would be conflict in the end, whether the girl went her own way, she was fired (which was still an ever present option) or was be promoted, _eventually_. She refused to go head first into the problem of having a competent assistant; how would she let her go in the end? It was being constantly blocked, the fact that she was depending on the girl too much, that she trusted her and said trust only seemed to grow. Those things, despite their relevance and impact, were thoughts that would prompt her into further analysis, thing she refused, vehemently, to do.

"I'll be right back!" Carter said, yawning, heading to his room.

Kara kept roasting 'mallows, and when she had five s'mores prepared, she turned; Cat was still awake. She blushed, but couldn't help the thought that the silence was comfortable, calming. Turning again, she offered the woman a perfect sandwich with gooey marshmallows and warm chocolate perfect ratio. The offering felt eternal, and after a moment of deliberation, her boss finally reached for it, almost hesitant.

"Thank you, Kara," her eyes narrowed a bit when she was given another.

"I promise, didn't poison them," the statement was done with wide eyes, earning a huff and making her grin. "I'm a superb s'more maker."

"Among other things," Cat muttered, but of course Kara heard and of course, she blushed at the compliment. She slowly ate the offered treated, smirking as she noticed the short work her assistant made of her remaining three. "I'm afraid Carter fell asleep."

"Hmmmmm," she finished her third, and looked forlorn. "Ah, must have been the chocolate. I should go —"

"I refuse to explain to Carter why you won't be here for breakfast."

"Ummmm . . . ." The message was clear. "So I'll sleep on the couch."

Cat didn't answer, just gave the young woman a half-eaten s'more before standing and moving. "I don't care if you finish it, but you'll need proper sleep ware. Camisole, pajamas, or tank-boxer combo?" She asked as she turned from her closet door; she frowned a bit. "It's just a room Kara, you can enter."

"Ok, and, mmm," she approached the closet door with caution. "Do you really have tank top and boxer combo?"

"I knew it," the woman huffed a bit, "it's what you would wear." A sigh was heard as some ruffling clothes were moved about. "They are a bit old, but we have similar body types so, it shouldn't be much problem. Here," Kara had the clothes unceremoniously dropped on her extended arm. "You can use my bathroom, there's a spare toothbrush beneath the sink. Wait for me, I need to give you a blanket and a pillow."

Kara did as told, taking her time brushing her teeth, using the toilet and washing her hands. She changed and went back to the room, feeling conscious about her ability and making an effort to not see her boss changing. The room was beautiful, but it didn't have any sitting surfaces. Taking a risk, she sat at the foot of the bed, yawning and feeling her body turn sluggish. Maybe she shouldn't have eaten that half s'more . . . .

Cat arched an eyebrow, went to her bathroom and brushed her own teeth. She couldn't deny the attraction she felt towards the younger woman, fact that only seemed to enhance itself the more she watched the interactions between her assistant and her son. A sure way to her heart, was winning her son's. It would have been easier if her initial expectation of Carter liking Kara had been met; as it was, she could hardly handle the strings her heart pulled. It was why, with a sigh, Cat coaxed the younger woman into her own bed. Clearly, it was late and she wasn't thinking straight. Not that she could, think straight, when Kara came to mind.

Sleep was blissful. Sleeping at different ends of the bed, there was no risk. Except, Kara's nightmares woke her, specially since she was sleeping in a bed which wasn't her own. As with most horrible nightmares that threatened her subconscious with kidnapping and killing those she held dear, she had to press her hand to her eyes, less she risk damaging furniture or hurting someone. She controlled her breathing, her sobs, but nothing could calm her beating heart. A whimper made her turn and at the sight, her heart constricted. Cat had been killed, before she could reach the woman and Carter, and it was clear that the woman was having nightmares of her own.

Moving, she didn't notice it was the center of the bed before she could finally reach for the other woman. Spooning, with soothing whispers and holding tight, only when the woman in her arms finally began breathing normally did Kara manage to go back to sleep herself. She forgot to dry her eyes and tears kept streaming; she would have a hard time opening her eyes come morning, but she wasn't thinking about morning, only about reassuring herself that the woman in her arms was safe, that the boy, asleep in his room, was safe, and that there was no one else in the apartment but them. Assured, Kara promptly fell back to sleep, holding Cat close and finally into a deep and fulfilling rest.


	2. Christmas Morning

Note: sorry, more angst ahead, but this time we deal only with our two sweet ladies. Standard warning, some mild violence, but rating goes up because I don't believe what follows the nightmare is safe for work. It's also my first time going into such detail in a physical relationship. Okay, on with the story! Hope you like it!

 **Christmas Fun  
** Christmas Morning

Kara ran; she was scared, her heart raced, her breath ran short and she knew that her super powers weren't working as usual. Then again, the corridor she was running in, it was made of green kryptonite. But she couldn't stop — wouldn't stop. At the end of the hallway, were Cat and Carter, and they were in danger. She knew it was a trap, of _course_ it was a trap, but not even that knowledge stopped her. Her sister and the organization she worked for or with . . . they were taking too long, and the most important people to Kara didn't have the time.

 _If time was a currency, I would go bankrupt after getting loans and credit cards,_ she thought bitterly to herself, _because it wouldn't be **enough**!_

So she had no choice, and she would willingly die, if it meant they would be saved, safe and sound. Kara ran, as fast as she could under her current conditions, feeling as if her skin was being peeled from the radiation. She could feel the sunlight of the yellow sun being changed, crippling her. But that didn't make her stop. Not when she was finally so close to the door. Crossing the threshold, she made a sound of relief at finding both, boy and mother, alive. Those who had been hurting the woman she cared for the most stopped and turned to her. One of them a managed to stab her and they all began laughing.

"Red kryptonite," one of them spoke with glee, "evil and without inhibition; can't wait!"

But, while it did tamper with her moral compass and lowered her inhibition, it didn't make her necessarily evil. With the modified green kryptonite already affecting her so directly, she knew only one thing: the ends, justified the means. If she had to kill them all, she would. Part of her didn't want to, the other wanted to show the world what would happen if someone messed around with those who were _hers_.

"Carter, please close your eyes," she asked, her voice cold and calculating, and while the boy whimpered, he immediately did as told.

"You will not touch him —" Cat began, raging momma lion roaring, but she was effectively silence by a kiss.

The men whistled.

"We don't mind the show, but we can get you someone younger," one of the men remarked, earning laughs and pats from the others.

"No one will touch them," Kara stated, her voice as cold as steel, but a wavering smile of warmth presented itself on her face and laced her tone, and showing clearly in her next words, "she is mine, meaning so is he, and with those news, I have others for you.

"I know you taught me not to bury the lead love, but I can't help myself," she whispered to the woman, kissing her tenderly again before standing and turning to face the men, "I, **don't** _share_."

She made easy work of them, killing them without hesitation, using her strength fully and throwing them into the hall outside. Her fears confirmed, they were indeed the scum of her world, she knocked them unconscious and teared at their flesh, leaving them to die. The leader left, she made her choice; now with that man she took complete and utter pleasure in exposing his chest and placing a huge chunk of green kryptonite right over his heart. Right after breaking his legs, arms, and preventing his torso from moving. That done, she returned to the woman who held her heart, and although the radiation exposure of the green helped neutralize the red, she was still restless, her inhibition still not entirely back.

"Cat, I need you," she began, going to the woman and holding her tight. "I need you."

"Well Supergirl, I would love to help but I refuse to leave my son —"

"I don't care —!" She growled but her words only enraged the woman further.

"Well, I do! And I'm not here to do as you please, either!"

Without hesitation, she took the woman's wrist in her hands as she pushed the woman against the wall. Even without inhibition, the love she had prevented her from hurting. Without further words, she claimed a kiss, and once they had dueled with their tongues and she forced the older woman into submission, did she release the wrists. She kissed each, proud and smug at the lack of visible marks, then proceeded to brand her boss as her own. No one should try to take this woman, else there would be hell to pay. The hickey was the first bruise she inflicted on the woman, and she was damn proud of her handiwork.

"Wipe that smug smile," Cat demanded with a scowl, "I don't appreciate being branded like cattle."

"Not even enjoyed the branding?" Kara inquired sweetly, grinning ferociously, and positively beaming at the blush. "Ah, and the cat reveals its colors. Tell me, are those stripes, or spots?"

"Mom's a tiger!" Carter spoke, hoping to be helpful.

"Carter!" Cat hissed.

"I totally agree," Kara grinned, earning a groan. "Come, let's get out of here."

She once again beamed, but this time it was directed at the two humans. Once outside, she ignored everything and everyone, her hands roaming the delicious form of the woman she loved. She growled at everyone who tried to approach them, cupping the woman's sex gently but the gesture was possessive enough, her other hand going to the breast while she nuzzled the exposed neck.

Suddenly they were lying on a bed, and Kara decided to enjoy the rest of her dream.

Meanwhile, Cat woke up with a moan. A gentle hand was cupping her center, while another was tenderly cupping a breast, gently rubbing the skin near her areola, but not quite touching it. The soft pressure made her gasp and open her eyes. When had her assistant spooned her?

For her part, Kara was caught in another dream, or such was the thought; she couldn't open her eyes after all. The scent, the feeling of the skin beneath her digits, the taste . . . her tongue laid over the pulse point, bit it delicately and exhaled before switching of breast and her other hand moved beneath the thin cloth that separated her from the heated core and questing fingers. In a single move, Kara moved the older woman over her to gain more access, tangling their legs and spreading them further; plenty of access. She licks her lips.

Cat tried to speak but, those digits on her breast finally began approaching where she wanted them, specially those beneath her waistband as they took some moisture, rubbing it. Her hips thrust of their own accord and she groaned with barely contained need. Apparently, that was all the incentive her young, new lover needed, and now there was grinding from behind and gentle, deep thrusting from front, and pinching. _What is she **doing** to me?!_ Cat could only think that briefly as her pulse was assaulted by that ravenous mouth. Another light bite, only that now, Kara sucked on it and sucked _hard_. That was her undoing.

Assaulted from all fronts (odd expression, considering it was from front, back, and so to speak, top) she barely managed to force her companion's head to turn around so their mouths could finally meet in one languid kiss. Now, that mouth was sucking on her tongue, and she was glad that her moan was swallowed by the other woman. Kara had stopped all movement, as though finally realizing it was more than a dream, but her eyes were shut; why had she been crying in her sleep?! She gently stroked the warm and wet wall with her fingers, brushing against a rough spot, her upper hand going to the other breast as she forgot all about air. Never mind that she could hold her breath for much longer, she had no idea that the lack of oxygen also prompted the woman over her into another, earth-shattering orgasm.

Finally releasing the mouth, Kara kept her lips close, only relaxing once she felt the ragged breaths from the other woman. She delicately pinched and pulled the nipple she had been caressing, purring at the mewling sound that came from the other woman's throat. How naïve she was at the thought that all her problems had ended once James had arrived, and her attraction to him had made itself known, when she had always known she liked women; all her teacher crushes had been women and she had an inate affinity to the female form. But she had to try and blend in, thus not try to give in to those . . . _urges_ , not even in college. Now, she had lost control, and she had no regrets.

"Kara . . . ." The breathless way her name was uttered, left her breathless. "No! Don't, don't move your hand, not yet please I — I've never reached an orgasm so quickly, or so many in a row."

"Are you okay?" Kara asked softly, leaving her hand snugly fit, loving the way it felt to be touching the center of the woman who was with her. "Did I hurt you?"

"Oh no darling," Cat replied in a husky tone, still boneless, "it was _perfect_.

"Just kiss me," she requested gently, and before she could say anything else, she was kissed, and into it she sighed in relief. She softly removed the hand, smiling into the whimpering sound from her lover, before turning around and placing her forehead against her assistant, nestling between those gorgeous thighs. She would have to figure out their new work dynamic, although maybe they wouldn't have to. "Oh love, thank you, just hold me okay?"

"Of course, and thank _you_ ," Kara replied, rounding her arms on the lovely waist, frowning a bit. She became almost frantic when she felt tears falling on her face, and although it helped her clear her eyes and open them, she soon smiled at the eyes filled with love gazing down on her. "Are you okay? Sure I didn't hurt you? I'm not going to ask about sexual harassment, I would apologize but I can't, and this is going to sound so strange, specially at this point but — how do you feel about skin to skin contact?"

Cat began laughing, moving to hold the shoulders close. How could she have fallen for such an adorable, kind-hearted human (although she had her doubts) being, it was no mystery, but how that wonderful creature could possibly return such affections was truly beyond her. Going back to look at that beautiful face, she held it close and kissed her deeply again, moaning and loving the way the younger woman dominated. Honestly, she was a demi-sexual, and although Carter's father was but her best friend since childhood, she had been too preoccupied over her career to worry about experimenting in college. But the bond she had with Kara was . . . it exceeded everything she had ever expected.

"Time," Cat panted, finally gathering the strength to pull away; how someone could hold their breath for so long, she was going to have to figure out, "to return, the favor dear."

"Wha —" Kara inhaled sharply when her boss' hand cupped her core. When had she worked her way beneath the waistband? Those fingers teased her folds, and without prompt or further notice, two fingers plunged deep and just as quickly, it was only the tip of the fingers. Her head had fallen back at the feeling, but at once _three_ fingers began thrusting she arched her back and that mouth greedily took her nipple. "Oh, sweet —"

"I'm sorry my dear," Cat said with a wince, yet unable to prevent herself from adding pressure with her own body and thrusting with abandon, "I had no idea, you didn't tell me."

"I guess it's a given deal," Kara swallowed as she added friction and pressure herself. "No woman my age would be a virgin. It completely slipped my mind."

"Oh no darling, that was something I suspected but," she grinned and took her time to suck on the other nipple before continuing, "with the way you worked me, I thought I wasn't your _first_."

Those words, those eyes, the smell of their bodies, the sweat on their skin, the _taste_ — Cat took her mouth as she came, her silent cry as she finally reached her peak and the subsequent waves of pleasure . . . . Kara feared she had ruined the boxers. Then she remembered how she made Cat ruin her underwear and blushed, now the feeling of how their juices mingled and the scent hit her and she wanted to simple hold the woman tight. But one of her hands was coated, and she didn't dare touch the owner of her heart with such a hand. Not that it was filthy, no, it was the fact that this _woman_ deserved to be treated better.

"Do you have a tissue?" She inquired softly, loving the way their bodies fit. At the questioning look, and afraid to have said something wrong, she racked her brain for another solution; it came rather easily too. "Never mind."

Ignoring the look, she turned towards her hand and licked a single digit. Moaning, she forgot everything else and her sole focus were the juices of the woman she loved. _I do love her, don't I?_ She asked herself, savoring the taste with abandon. _Yes, yes I do._

"Kara?" Cat had never seen such display; the way her body _reacted_ to the visual image made her swallow, her heart speed and her breath quicken.

"I need more." All her hand had left, was her own saliva; she wanted more of Cat's essence. "Cat, I need more of you."

"Kara, what do you mean —?" Her breath was taken as the young woman easily flipped them, and without prompting, laid her bare on her back. The groan sent tingles to her toes, just as the moan had. "Kara!"

"Oh right," her tight hold had prevented Cat from covering herself, and had simply stared for rather long. Not really thinking, she only rid herself from her own clothes without real thought before diving right in. "Gods you're beautiful Cat, simply stunning, completely breathtaking."

Those words stunned more, since the woman had definitely been feeling self conscious. But the nipping, licking, biting, sucking and tugging that mouth and tongue did on her breast, made her lose all thought and coherence. Finally, with skin to skin contact, the friction of their lower lips were nothing but a sweet buildup, until Cat felt the need to forget about her companion and simply get down to business herself. Or such was the idea, before those teeth and that tongue reached their final destination. Cat's former, Carter's father with his sweet and tender and completely perfect experiences they had shared, however short, were blown from the earth; she was now forever ruined, and everyone else would pale in comparison to her young lover.

"Oh," was all the air inside her had left for her to summarize the whole toe-curling and mind-blowing orgasmic experience.

"Hmmm?" Kara, finally satisfied and licking her lips in a very feline fashion, realized something and gasped. "I am so _sorry_ my love! Did I hurt you? Are you bruised? Was I too forceful —?"

"Kara love," she finally regained her linguistic abilities and her air, but definitely not her coherence yet, the use of the word was fortunate as well, as apparently it was the only thing that made the younger woman stop, "the only reason why I'll accept that apology, is if it comes with you leaving me —"

" _Never_!" Was the vehement reply. Then insecurities came out to play. "Unless, of course, I end up being bad for you or you don't want me around, or Carter but I would like to think that —"

"Love," there was the nickname, once again effectively shutting her up. "I need to make myself clear; you are _not_ allowed to leave me, not when I'm clearly going to be unable to function normally without you close.

"Now, the only reason you'd have to worry so constantly over me, my health, and the possibility of you hurting me, is if you can't fully control your own strength," Cat took hold of the arm who had been pinning her waist down, "and I can tell your strength isn't human.

"In order for this relationship —"

"Relationship?" Kara just couldn't believe her ears, but Cat ignored her with ease and practice.

"— to work, there cannot be any more secrets." The meaning was clear. "You seem to forget both, Carter and I, have met you, and while he might have given it up as wishful thinking, I can connect the dots."

"Cat . . . ."

As though knowing what was up, the woman smiled and laced their fingers, before flopping back to the mattress. "Darling love, please come on up? You left me completely and utterly spent."

"If you're too tired to get a shower, I'd be more than happy to join you."

"As long as you hold me close, heart dear, I might take you up on that offer." The cheeky grin was answer enough; she pat the cheek softly with a shake of head. "And I promise, I won't interrupt you again and always value your input. Outside of work. We have to figure that one out.

"And yes, I want a relationship with you and all that could possibly entail when you don that _hideous_ costume of yours," her eyes twinkled with mischief, "or, well, the _not_ hideous one."

Kara just laughed, holding her gently and carrying the woman of her dreams to the bathroom. "When we have more time, we have to get to know this bathroom deeply, just the two of us my love."

"Hmm, I can see the validity of listening to you outside of work."

Their shower was throughly enjoyed. Kara was unable to quell her need, but it wasn't only the act that she required, it was the emotional connection until Cat made her stop. At the rhythm Kara was going, Cat feared she would be unable to fully function afterwards. It only made the alien worry, enticed her to hold the older woman tight, and once the cold shower had its desired effect, the wondering and rubbing hands would re-ignite the flame, _again_. Cat felt like a tender flame, with Kara being oil poured over her and stroking and enticing the flame into a bonfire, raging and filled with both, lust and love.

Thus, Kara began to worry that whatever was happening to her now would be something more in line with her alien nature, and she was unable to fully understand it, because there was no one who would be able to fully explain it, or at least no one who would care enough. Not to say her cousin didn't care but, he couldn't know, else he would have sent her a kryptonian message when he sent her her cape, and those who probably knew were the bad guys she had to chase.

"You're too quiet love," Cat remarked, using the dampened mood to their advantage and finally washed their bodies and hair. "I believe that's a bad sign, a _very_ bad sign."

Kara sighed, taking the offered loofa and began washing her heart's back without intention of prolonging their stay beneath the water. "I fear that this might be a condition . . . due to my origin, so to speak."

"Ah," of course Cat understood the unspoken words. "So there's no one back in your home _town_ to ask. That might also have something to do with the fact that you're a woman, while your cousin is a man."

She hadn't thought about it that way, but it made sense, so she nodded. "Kara, darling, I honestly enjoy your _effusive_ nature. I would dare call you nymphomaniac but — well no, you _are_ a nymphomaniac, and that won't be a problem as long as that's directed towards me."

"Really?"

"Oh love, I thought you knew by now," she turned off the shower, "I'm a possessive woman."

Cat left the shower, took a towel and passed the younger woman another.

"My love, when you talk to me that way, you make me want you." Eyes roamed the figure being hidden, using her own towel to dry off her body rather quickly.

"I refuse to bear the blame of your libido. Come, this time you may choose anything to dress."

"Oh, but I would only want to dress you, and that would mean having you naked," Kara was slowly gaining confidence in speaking her mind, and looking at the woman before her, her eyes glassed over and she licked her lips, "and over every surface, _claiming_ you as mine over and over, and over."

Her husky tone had the desired effect, she could see the woman shiver. Now she knew what would be the hardest part at work; not checking the woman out. She frowned at that, for it meant the hardest part _before_ was still the hardest part _now_ , except that _**now**_ , she knew what was beneath those clothes. She pouted when she noticed the woman was already clothed.

"Since you took your sweet time, I took the liberty of choosing yours," another pair of yoga pants, panties, tank top and a rather lose yet form-fitting kind of sweater. "Since you didn't ask for a bra yesterday, you don't get one today."

Dressing quickly, she followed the other woman, _her_ woman, taking hold of her and gently groping a breast. The gasp was music to her ears and she couldn't help the smile on her face. "You aren't wearing one either, so that's fine by me. I also have the best way to carry you around."

"Wait, what —" but Cat was interrupted as soon as Kara took her and sat her on strong, alien shoulders. "How is _this_ the best way to carry me?"

"Simple! See, here in the kitchen, we prepare meals," Cat huffed as her girlfriend (— yes, _girlfriend_!) continued explaining, when suddenly she was turned around and the young woman's nose was right between her legs. She gasped and soon, she was lying on the counter with her knees over those strong, alien shoulders. "Gods, you smell delicious."

Just as quickly, Cat found herself dizzy and on her feet being kissed but rather briefly, like the first kiss they shared.

"Kara, you're here!" Carter cried running towards them.

Leaning close, the alien whispered, "I think you might want to explain this to him, before we get caught in a compromising position."

"Indeed . . . ."

It was going to be a long day, and it was barely nine in the morning. Clearly, the excitement of the day before and the late night proved to be a bit too much for her son to handle. He would usually be awake by six, seven at the latests. Small blessings, maybe it would prove that the remainder of the day would be at par and show other blessings. _A woman can only hope_ ; Cat frowned at the thought. She was taking her character too close to heart, after all, Miranda Priestly clearly lived on it, _hope_.


	3. Christmas Wish

Note: So I'm basing the following on the movie: Man of Steel (2013); just a fair warning. Also, since we actually don't know (I have yet to find from a reliable source) from which of all the movies and series Supergirl (TV 2015) is part of, I took plenty of liberties here. Okay, enough of this, on with the story!

 **Christmas Fun  
** Christmas Wish

"Hey there!" Kara greeted as Cat placed her glasses on her face and began combing her hair; Carter was too busy running towards his friend to notice, and once he arrived Kara had no traces of her hero persona. "Oof! Careful there; I think we have a prime candidate for football!

"That was quite the tackle buddy." She teased, ruffling his hair in a slow motion.

The older woman leaned against a counter, watching their interactions fondly before ruining it. She also kept a hand close to the massive hickey; she was going to have a talk with her lover about that. Cat Grant was many things, but she refused to be branded like livestock. She was the Queen of All Media: she branded, she _wasn't_ marked.

"I was afraid you would have left!" Carter said, as though that explained everything.

"Should I feel hurt?" Cat inquired from her place, placing her free hand over her heart. "I'm starting to feel unimportant to you, Carter, it pains me."

"Mom." He went to her and took her in a warm embrace, holding her tight. Kara couldn't tell if her heart truly felt disappointed, or if it was just for show. "Wait, where did Kara sleep? How come you both smell the same?"

"I —"

"Carter, for this kind of conversation, we always sit," she reminded her son, rubbing his back and pushing him on, before turning to look at her assistant and gave her a small smile. "Kara isn't part of our deal.

"And before we start, we need breakfast." She told them.

Cat prepared some toasts, scrambled eggs and bacon, and orange and apple juice. Kara kept the boy distracted and breakfast was a merry affair; the older woman smiled fondly at the thought of that becoming the norm. As soon as they were done, and mother and son cleaned the dishes, did she finally relent.

"Okay, let's go talk Carter," she gave him the last dish to dry, thankful that the horrible bruise was on the other side, so her son had yet to see it.

He said nothing as he guided them to the living room, the younger woman still followed them, although it would be accurate to say she followed Cat like a puppy would. They sat down in the living room, Cat in the couch while Carter took the main seat. Watching with intrigue, Kara opted for seating in the arm of the couch. It was silent for a few moments.

"Carter and I, we have a deal; at least once a week, either of us can chose to ask the other questions and no matter what, always answer the truth," she began, explaining for the benefit of keeping her relation honest; if she gave it more thought, she would have realized she usually explained things to Kara. "This means that no matter how hard, I cannot overreact to his answers, or him to mine. Once we step away, he can give me the silent treatment, pout, or be excited."

"It also means I get grounded, have her clinging to me in worry, or praise me without reserve," Carter added, then turned fully towards his mother. "Okay, did you guys sleep together?"

"Yes."

"So are you like, dating?"

Cat opened her mouth her mouth to answer but quickly shut it when Kara stood and extended her hand. "Miss Grant, Cat, I would love for us to start dating and for you to be my girlfriend, if you would have me."

Her eyes softened somewhat, then rolled and shaking her head, she took the younger woman's hand, getting so lost in the moment she failed to notice she had revealed the bruising hickey.

"What part of 'I can't function normally without you' did you misunderstood?"

"Making it official is still mandatory, right?" The statement made Cat roll her eyes again and huff, eyes warm. "I mean, I want to be able to call you that in public —"

Carter gasped. "That's fine and all but, mom, since when do you like love bites?" The boy inquired, gaping. "Dad said that was something you wouldn't tolerate from him!"

He seemed to realize something, and his eyes went wide. "Wait, did you guys already had sex?"

Kara blushed at that. _And to think I lost count in the shower,_ she thought to herself, sighing in resignation. The question did make her look at her lover as she took a seat besides the woman, making her wonder just how much honesty the pact held.

"Yes." At the answer, it was Kara's turn to gape. Well, at least her girlfriend (it was amazing to use the term and she was now grinning) didn't go into details, but then again the questions had straight answers. _Ha, straight answers._

"Mom, that's great! I'm so glad you found someone!" The boy said, honest happiness oozing from him; he took her hand. "Really, not surprised it's someone from work! Even if you have to socialize to get work done, that isn't socializing enough for someone like you."

Cat blushed a bit then, smiling softly at her son before turning to her lover and smirking at the confused expression. "I'm a demi-sexual, Kara."

"Oh!" The smirk widened.

"Do you know what that means?" The answer was a shake of the head.

"When my mom tried to explain to me why she didn't ' _date_ ' or had casual company from time to time, we began these weekly sessions," Carter confessed; he had been seven, had gone with his best friend at the time to his father's house. His parents were divorced as well, and the man had another divorce on the way and a new "friend" to keep him company. Even his former friend's mother had a thing with the pool boy, and when everyone began to tease him about the fact that his mother didn't have anyone, he had asked. It was also what prompted his withdrawn nature, but his mother didn't have to know _that_. "Being a demi-sexual means that she doesn't crave physical intimacy, unless she knows the other person and has an emotional bond previously established.

"That means that it's a huge step! And not surprising, given that you're her assistant."

"Oh, she isn't my assistant," Cat remarked with a scoff, ignoring Carter's guarded eying of her and Kara's terrified expression. "My assistant is an incompetent, bumbling fool who is soon to be fired. Karla, right?"

"Cat!" Kara pouted at the blatant misspelling.

"Right, it's Kira," she teased, making the younger woman laugh and easily scooped her onto the alien's lap. "Hey, no manhandling me, not even dating allows for this."

"Oh, I love you," the younger woman sighed, thinking nothing of those three little words. "I hope you realize I'm serious about this, as I'm sure you are, if I grasp the concept of demi-sexuality."

"Good," Carter stated, standing as though he had no more questions. "Because Kara, I might like you, but my mom comes first. Don't break her heart."

"Carter, you're being unreasonable!" Cat began, frowning, not wishing to strain her budding relation. "It's a fact that Kara is younger, and is means she might leave should someone else come along!"

" _Mom_!" The boy's exasperated reply with the usual vowel extended, was the last thing Kara heard.

* * *

Find someone else? Was Cat serious? If her girlfriend didn't believe in theirs, did they stand a chance? She had met so many people, both male and female, though she was definitely pre-disposed towards feminine individuals. The one exception had been James, chance she took with the hope of being, _finally_ , normal by human standards. If she was being truly honest with herself, it was also to distract her, as much as possible, from the increased affinity she had with the woman on her lap. She had all the right ideas, turning into a stuttering, mumbling mess when confronted with Cat and her imposing, permanently self-assured self.

She felt herself shutting down, as had happened after her cousin had saved her from Krull. Only that now, she was in a space deep within her own mind, a place she could tell she had been, and left without memories of being there. Once inside the room, she turned around and gasped.

"Mother!" She cried, running up to the figure and hugging it close. Only, it didn't feel like her mother but she _knew_ it wasn't Astra. "Mom?"

"Kara Zor-El," it spoke with her mother's voice. "Please, do not be frightened. Alura's physical and biological structure felt safer to use."

"What's going on?" She began taking steps back, tensing, afraid of a trap.

"The Codex felt Krypton dying," the figure spoke, extending a hand and allowing for sitting arrangements to appear and motioned for them to sit. "The Codex felt that it was its fault; why were the genes it distributed not being used accordingly? Everything was optimum for the child's growth, the death of the planet should have been stalled or prevented altogether.

"Then, Jor-El and Zor-El began questioning its function," the illusion of her mother nodded in approval once she had selected her seat, a nice couch, among the many offered, but 'Alura' kept pacing and speaking as the rest of the choices vanished. "And they were right. It did nothing but force the child into a predetermined path, without allowing them to make a choice. Choices, was what made kryptonians _kryptonians_ , more than intellect did, though one cannot make a choice without the intellect to apply the knowledge gathered.

"As soon as the Codex arrived to this conclusion, both decided they wanted a child; Jor-El and Lara went the natural way but Alura, Alura decided to give the Codex one last chance while also attempting towards a child of her own with Zor-El." The mirage sighed. "Perhaps it was due to the fact that she had a lesser chance of conceiving that forced her hand, we'll never know."

"So, was I engineered to be a warrior?" Kara was at a loss, but the being before her shook its head.

"No, Kara Zor-El of the House of El," the reply made her straighten her back. "The Codex simply chose to shower you with all the attributes and possible genes to enable you to chose and carve your own path.

"But, you were the Codex's chance at redemption, a way to ensure that Krypton doesn't fully die and to correct its mistake, so to speak." The being was now besides her, being maternal and feeling strangely like her mom. "I am not your mother, but I was shaped to her image."

After much thought and pause, Kara decided to break the silence. "What are you?"

"The Codex is, for lack of better words, an artificial intelligence only capable of designating the stored data, without erasing the information itself, into different kryptonians to be born." She was stared by those eyes, and she finally understood why it looked like her mother; it was her mother's genetic code within her that was used for her own creation. So she was artificially combined by her mother's egg and her father's sperm, showered with attributes and genes to allow for her own environment to help her become the best her, and grown in an artificial womb. Her head began pounding; clearly, the revelation made her feel inadequate with her intellectual attributes. "I am merely a program given to you in order to aid you in the transition to a new world, and the possibility of allowing more kryptonians to be born."

It was surprising to learn that Jor-El and Lara took thirteen years before being capable of conceiving, and that her own mother and father had been unable. Making a decision, Kara allowed for her mind to go blissfully blank, and that was when the last words spoken by the _thing_ in front of her, sank in.

"Wait, _what_!?" She had just barely understood how she had been born, and now she was being told that she was some kind of fail-safe mechanism against the destruction of her own _planet_?! "Kal-El, my _cousin_ , is the one who had the Codex integrated within his genetic sequence, not _me_!"

"Indeed. I am not part of the Codex, and what you contain of it isn't even a fraction of what it is," as if knowing she would need the comfort, the _program_ squeezed her shoulder, eyes concerned. "What you do have that you cousin does not, is the ability to give birth, or sire, another kryptonian."

She stared, dumbfounded. "I think you might have to explain that in _depth_."

"I was programmed into every child that was born after you, you being the first," how was that meant to help? "And only you, made it out alive.

"Physically and biologically, humans are close to kryptonians in many different aspect. Assuming the world was only populated by male individuals, you would be unable to properly blend in, but able to carry out the task of not letting your race die." That wasn't a pretty picture; she grimaced at the implications. "Of course, nothing would compel you to it, and it was a possibility, just like landing in a planet with more than a single male-female binary, or landing in an entirely female populated planet.

"Since such were the odds, there had to be a way for you to still help keep the line of your ancestors alive." She froze at the prospect of being capable of literally _growing a pair_. "That possibility shall be explained later, after you understand that a kryptonian has only one mate."

"Wait, how do I know when I find mine then?" Another horrifying thought appeared and she gasped. "What if I don't want that person to be my mate?! What if I already found the one person whom I want to be —"

"Kara," the tender tone and look made her question if standing before her really wasn't her mother, who was now drying her tears as her lower lip wobbled. "That, is how you know your mate."

She broke down at that, crying her heart out and holding her mother close, needing the comfort of not being rejected and actually being supported on the rather shocking news. "This, however, can only be possible, if the one you're mated with returns your feelings fully, and takes the sacred vows with you.

"But you're already bound to her. It's within kryptonian nature to look for someone with a similar level of intelligence and experiences; everyone your age here would have never been enough." A kiss to the temple. "Unconsciously, you picked the one with qualities you desired, which turns out are mainly feminine traits here."

She knew, had lived in Krypton long enough to realize that the only roles were of a profession, not within a union. It wasn't that she wanted a woman because she thought of herself as a man; such concepts had always been baffling for her, and had simply taken them at value.

"The binary coding within the Codex states every kryptonian is but bisexual," the following was a fading whisper, "don't allow the terrestrial tinged glasses to cloud your mind further . . . ."

* * *

"Kara!" Cat was sitting astride on her, worried sick and drying her cheeks while they both continued crying. "Kara, are you alright?"

"Cat," she breathed in relief and took the other woman into a warm and sweet embrace, and they both held each other as though they had been apart for all eternity and had just managed to find each other. "Cat, there can never be anyone else, only you."

Carter had quietly slipped back to his room, off to chose a game to play. _Settlers of Catan_ would be a good choice, if he didn't know that it wasn't the kind of game Kara would enjoy; same with _Monopoly_ , which was the uncool version of SoC. There were _Chutes, Ropes and Ladders_ , _Parcheesi_ , and a classic Metropolis game, _Superman's Pantomimes_ ; guessing which were _Man of Steel_ 's accomplishments the other players pantomimed. When he noticed that the two women needed more time, he simply grinned and donned his headphones.

"What do you mean?" Cat doubted there would be anyone else _but_ Kara. The way she had her walls built prevented anyone else from overcoming them, and even the fact that her assistant had managed that much was surprising by its own lonesome self. "Kara, you're young —"

"I'm from Krypton my love," she began explaining, "my people can only have one mate, their soulmate."

"Really?" She was doubtful. "Has your cousin heard about this?"

"Maybe he hasn't found his yet," was the cautious reply, making the older woman smirk; Kara _was_ learning, "or, perhaps, as you had reminded me, it's because I'm a girl."

"Hmmmm, so you _can_ be taught." The tease earned a laugh.

Carter took that moment to peek and see if they were over whatever had been bothering them, and was greeted by a tender kiss that made him blush. It wasn't so much as his mother being physically affectionate, but more that it felt as though he was intruding in their moment. He blushed again, wondering if he would ever find someone and if they would be as in love as his mother and, new mom, were. He could only hope.

"I also have an ability my cousin does not posses," Kara decided to be honest, although she didn't feel like explaining about the Codex; she wouldn't _know_ where to begin explaining that one. "It's something I cannot do alone, and only with my mate."

"And what would that be?" She asked back, shaking her head with a light smile.

"Ummmmm . . . ." She blushed, trying to figure out how to explain, then decided to go the easy way out. "Let's just say Carter wouldn't be an only child, and any other siblings would be girls.

"Of the kryptonian variety," she added quickly, figuring it would be the easiest way to explain, "and once again, my ability, not my cousin's . . . ."

Cat understood what Kara meant, but she still had to let it sink. A daughter, _super_ daughter, that she would most likely give birth to. Did she want that? Considering that this would be, most likely, a fully kryptonian daughter, wouldn't it be dangerous for her human body? It wouldn't be fair for her son either, who would be powerless in regards to his possible sister. Then, there would be all the media attention; she would sink her teeth into that news if it was someone else, faster than a shark scenting blood.

Meanwhile, Kara felt herself being consciously taken back into that room, and wondered if perhaps she was in trouble. Which was an absurd thought, seeing as the projection of her subconscious wasn't her mother.

"Why am I here?"

"I thought you had some questions," the answer was hesitant, then again, it wouldn't be surprising if the mirage could actually read her thoughts. Except, her expressions weren't that hard to read either. "Ah, it seems you haven't realize somethings yet.

"Allow me to explain a few. Your mate, once the vows are taken, may not age further, _maybe_ , and your powers will be naturally block as to not hurt her. She must be hundred percent certain of wishing to go through with the child. Also, the child would be hundred percent kryptonian, but their powers would be held until they face either danger, or an specific date."

A deep, mind-blowing kiss that left her moaning forced her back, but it was clearly the excitement regarding the news. _Control of the powers would be wise, seeing as she's human and the developing life could possibly harm her —_ but Kara didn't care about that, not when she had to regain control, else risk scarring Carter and probably giving up her secret. _Kara, these urges to be constantly with her won't stop until you've made her yours, meaning both of you have taken the vows._

"Stop, stop my heart," she requested after forcefully pushing Cat from her; she had to make her will of steel to be able to do just that. "Else we'll have a repeat performance of the bathroom in the living room, and your son may catch us."

"You're right." The older woman groaned and fell on Kara's sternum with a thump, earning a laugh.

"Oh, good!" Carter was attracted to the sound and noticed that they were finally back to normal. He clearly couldn't tell the air was charged with sexual tension. "I picked some games for us to play!"

"Carter, aren't you going to check your gifts?" Cat inquired, arching a brow as she turned to face her, leaving her head in the comforting collarbone.

"Right, I want to see if Santa left me some gifts here or back at my place," Kara added, beaming smile in place.

"What are you talking about?" The boy asked, not really looking at the two women as he laid down the games. "I already got my Christmas Wish!"

He finally faced them, smiling, then frowned at the lack of response.

"And which _Christmas Wish_ was that?" His mother asked, unamused.

"For your happiness mom," he replied in a 'duh' kind of tone, "and for Kara to spend more time here.

"Had no idea Santa would take the easy route of two birds - one stone but, I'm not complaining," he gave them his sweetest smile, "I actually kinda like it."

Kara laughed again, holding the stunned woman on her lap close. She loved them, both of them, and couldn't even force herself to a grudge, since her mate had already been with someone else. In fact, if she ever met the boy's father, she would likely hug him (kissing would be _too_ far) and thank him. After all, without him, there would be no Carter, and who knew how Cat would be without the boy in her life. She didn't want to figure that out, either.

"Next year though, a sister!" At their stunned looks, he laughed. "Oh come on! An adopted baby sister would be nice."

"Well, I was adopted myself so," Kara whispered to the woman, "he does present a valid point."

Kara was glad the D.E.O. didn't get any alien alerts. Her sister texted; she knew the news would be better delivered in person and face to face so, she texted a standard answer. A few times she could hear sirens but, she then focused on the neighboring sounds and found that NCPD had things under control. As the sky darkened, she began to turn anxious, her movements a bit bolder despite the boy's presence. Lunch consisted of pizza and a movie, which led to a movie marathon, followed by more games and reheated leftover pizza.

The alien groaned softly, nuzzling behind her mate's ear and only sighing in relief as she delicately cupped a breast.

"Kara!" The hiss earned a whimper.

"Sorry my soul," she whined, "until I feel you're absolutely mine, I'll be unable to keep my hands away."

"Yours?" Cat frowned. "I am my own person Kara —"

"Absolutely," but the answer was given honestly, not in a patronizing manner, which made the older woman calm. "What I meant is, you're my mate, and even if you find someone else _I_ can't.

"My people don't believe in divorces or sexual orientations or, polygamy, so committing and saying the vows could only be done when both kryptonians felt it was _right_." She was trying so hard to explain herself, the depth of her feelings and the level of commitment it involved, but she was also terrified at the prospect of pushing the woman away. "And now I've found you, but I can't have you take those vows with me, and I don't want to lose you but binding you to me just to be able to keep these possessive feelings from taking form in a carnal way, _isn't_ the right thing to do."

"Kara —"

"So before you make me leave, at least let me hold you?" She begged, tears falling.

"Carter, hon, I need to speak to Kara in private," he gave her a quizzical look as she stood and took her young lover with her, "tonight, I'm giving you a good night kiss."

He watched as his mother took his one friend off to her room, and frowned a bit. He only hoped they didn't break up.

Back in their room, because for some reason Cat couldn't see it as hers anymore, she sat her young lover down, sitting right besides her before she was attacked by that voracious mouth. Just as quickly though, the attack stopped.

"Oh, by Rao and Yuda, I do not wish to hurt you my heart," Kara panted, her drive somewhat calm with simple contact.

"Kara, look at me," Cat demanded, forcing their eyes to meet when her young lover seemed reluctant and maybe even ashamed at being unable to control herself. "We, are soul mates. I honestly doubt there will ever be someone after you.

"I don't want anyone else, honestly," she whispered, hating how vulnerable those words made her feel and look, but knowing how deeply it made things feel between them and loving that in a way that it dampened the hate. _Great, now I'm turning all mushy and cheesy,_ she huffed to herself. _Kara is definitely worth it._ "I love you, you love me, and if it brings you some ease, I'm willing to take those vows, for you and with you."

Kara opened her mouth to protest when a finger forced her to keep quiet. "No Kara, we cannot work together if you're going to feel the need to a certain your claim on me, feel the need to touch me at every turn and in a completely inappropriate manner for work."

". . . I don't want a new job."

"I don't want a new assistant either," she confessed. "But in order for this to work, it's better if we take these vows.

"I want to take these vows with you."

"By the Moons and Yuda, by my God and Sun, Rao, by my House, the House of El and the Hope it represents for my people, I live for you, my Soul and Mate Cat Grant. I love for you, and I promise to keep our family safe." Kara didn't know but she was speaking in Kryptonian, yet Cat could feel the meaning, could tell that this encompassed everything she held dear, from Carter to CatCo, and even her own mother to a certain degree. "Never turn to another living soul for anything that you may provide, comfort, safety, stability, emotional support and carnal pleasure, and everything else that encompasses living in this Earth with you. To take you with me wherever I might need or wish to go, and to make it so you never need to turn to another living soul and thus, provide you with comfort and safety and stability, emotional support and carnal pleasure and anything else that entails living this life with you. To follow you wherever you wish to go, and to do by best by you. As long as I live, and even in death and once I regain a body, be it rebirth or reincarnation."

Cat controlled her need to laugh; it was clear that she was dating Supergirl, an alien from another planet. She could also tell that this was a serious commitment, and her nerves weren't helping in trying to keep the laughter down. The words that were spoken, it was clearly Kara's native tongue, and the way her name sounded, was tingling. But, she was Cat Grant, she could memorize things when the need arose, and she repeated word for word what sounded more like a speech than a vow; she had skipped the first part, somehow figuring it was something for Kara to speak for her own benefit. When she came to use her lover's name instead of her own, the girl whispered _Zor-El_ , and so Cat used Kara Zor-El. The last part, her alien lover had to repeat herself but she managed to finish without further hiccups.

"You're a natural Kryptonian speaker," Kara whispered, then frowned a bit. "I didn't think this through; now we exchange braided bracelets of distinguished colors and then, we would kiss."

"Braided?" Cat stood and went to her closet, her love following closely behind. "I'm guessing blue and red must go as colors."

"How about adding your favorite colors?" A drawer was opened and strings of many different colors and hues could be found; the older woman picked several of blue and red, the exact colors of the Supersuit.

"Which colors would those be?" The teasing tone made Kara smile.

"Green?" It was a silly guess. "White?"

"Green for Carter, that's _his_ favorite color," Cat hummed, picking a few more in forest green, and others in a lovely shade of brown. "And yes, white is mine but it's too easy to get dirty, and I don't plans to take mine off."

"Me either," Kara replied breathlessly; how did she manage to get such a perfect human for her as her mate?

"Good, now I'll show you how it's done . . . ."

Fifteen minutes later, they had the bracelets braided. Realizing that this was utterly Kryptonian, Kara made a choice and, with a kiss to her mate, she made a quick trip to the closet and got a few more strands to braid. Quickly, she fashioned a Celtic ring and bound the strands with low heat - high Pierce with her eyes to not leave traces of burning both ends together. Blowing at it softly, she had fashioned a beautiful and seamless ring; eagerly, she repeated the process and soon, there were two. Cat watched with an arched eyebrow, seductive half smile on her lips.

"Since this is Earth, and I don't want anyone getting any ideas," Kara took her beloved's left hand and placed the second ring made on the ring finger, before tying the bracelet delicately on the wrist. "There!"

"Hm, even if someone tries to copy this or make it a fashion statement, no one else will be able to copy it," Cat stated, kissing the ring before biting the inside of her cheek and taking her love's closest leg; ended up being the left. "Since this is going to be complicated enough for you while you're all suited up, I'm thinking you can hide it on your boots.

"I'm not ashamed, I know neither are you but, I'm also sure you don't want anyone to tie your two identities but for all that matters, I'm dating Kara Danvers, not Supergirl," she kissed the ankle then this enchanting lips before taking the other ring. She gazed at it with unadultered fascination, awed by the fact that each single strand was delicately joined. Even to her eyes, it first look normal; she liked that. Taking her soulmate's left hand and ring finger, she placed the ring. "As long as you're in that suit, you do not wear it. Supergirl is unapproachable; we'll have other interviews.

"Next time though, I expect you to leave me where you find me, not where we conduct the interview," Kara blushed at that. "Just don't follow your cousin's steps completely; good thing that you work for CatCo and that I'm CatCo, as long as you're working for me you'll remain my assistant."

"I honestly don't think I can handle working for someone else or somewhere else," the alien added, taking the other's hand. "I don't know why, but now I don't feel the drive or need to make you mine."

They stayed there, holding hands for a while. A buzzing sound interrupted them and Kara sighed; it was Alex.

"I got to take this."

"Take your time soul dear," she replied with a smile, "I'm going to play _Battleship_ with Carter, consider staying the night? We can finish the movie marathon."

"I would love that," Kara replied in a tender tone. "Home is where you and Carter are."

"And you can stay forever long as you like." Cat replied, giving her lover a deep kiss before leaving.

The phone began ringing again.

When Carter noticed the door opening, he grinned. He already knew his next Christmas Wish. Believing in Santa made such thoughts completely worthy. The gifts beneath the tree were nothing, baubles his mom gets him, but Nick was real, was who made the chance happen, so this Spirit could grant wishes, and it was about time for him to get a sibling, a girl preferably.

"Mom! We got to plan for next year!"

"Carter, there are three hundred and fifty four days left for the next Christmas," she calmly countered, smiling at the new game she had given her son.

"Yeah but, I already have my wish!"

"If it affects this family, it means Kara should be here."

The door opened and the young alien appeared. That was when the boy noticed their rings.

"Hurray for families!"

He only had one thought hough. _Best Christmas Ever!_

* * *

Final Note: Sequel pending on feedback. You can also let me know what you would like to see next but for now, that's it for Christmas Fun. Hope you liked it! Happy holidays! x3

And to think I was afraid at first that this would be too short as I continued writing, but this ended up being the longest chapter yet. Wow, xD


End file.
